


Boy like you

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Nerd Liam Dunbar, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam's teacher asks him to tutor another one of his students, who otherwise might fail their senior year. Thinking it will look good on college applications, Liam agrees. Turns out he has to tutor Theo Raeken. Local Bad Boy, always wearing a leather jacket. And Liam's crush for a long time
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Boy like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sophie! I hope you had a wonderful day. You deserve the best 💙
> 
> I can't say when the story will update, because I haven't finished it yet. But I hope to update soon

This comes with a small piece of [Fanart](https://moera6.tumblr.com/post/631525803367235584/boy-like-you-chapter-1-moera-teen-wolf-tv)

The day started like every other school day in Liam’s life ever did. He overheard his first and second alarm, and only woke up when his mom knocked on his door and reminded him that he needed to go if he didn’t want to be late. Usually Liam falls out of bed at that time, rushes through a quick morning shower and puts on the first clothes he sees, not caring if they look good together or not. Not like anyone would really notice it anyway. He was usually a shy kid, and didn't have many friends. But he had a best friend. Mason. True, he’s the son of his mom’s best friend, that way they grew up together and it was almost inevitable to become friends. They spend many days of their childhood over at the others house or on the playground down the street.

Now Liam was in his final year of college and couldn’t wait for it to be over. He wanted to finally be able to go to college, where people hopefully would be more mature than the people at his school were. Everything was about looks. And while he had amazing blue eyes, at least according to his mom, the rest of him wasn’t as pretty. At least not pretty enough that he would be considered one of the cool kids.

History, his last subject of the day and his absolute favorite, nears its end. It was only a few minutes left, which went over way too quickly if you asked him. As the bell rings, and people pack up their things to go home after a long day, Liam prepares to follow them, the teacher calls him, asking if he would come to his desk before he left.

Uneasiness made itself known in his stomach. While he usually liked their teacher, and the way he brought the history back to life, at least in his opinion, it was very unusual to be called to stay after everyone else had already left the room. That usually only happens to the bad kids, those that rather spend the whole time on their phones instead of listening to the teacher. And Liam surely wasn’t one of those. He swallows the lump in his throat and makes his way over to Mr. Hale.

“Thank you, Liam, for coming. You probably already know that you’re my best student in history. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor. I was wondering if you could tutor another student of mine? They don’t seem to really be interested in the topics, but if they don’t improve their grades, they might not pass this year and need to retake it.”

Liam doesn’t have to take a long time thinking about it. Tutoring someone looks good on college applications. Also he loves history, and is sure that he can help someone else learn it enough to pass this year. It would be a shame if one of his classmates didn’t make it into college, when Liam could do something to help this person.

“Yeah, sure. Who would I have to tutor?” Liam smiles. This is a good chance for him.

“I’m not sure if you know them, because they're in the other course this year. It’s Theo Raeken. I already convinced him to accept a tutor, so you would only need to set up a day and time when you could meet.”

The smile freezes on Liam’s face and he feels the blood leaving his face. Of course he knows Theo Reaken. Who in this school doesn’t? He’s the resident bad boy. Drives a motorbike to school, only wears ripped jeans with a black leather jacket and boots, his hair is always styled. Liam has no idea how it keeps looking so good even after it had just been squashed under a helmet. And he’s also the guy he’s been harboring a crush on for the past almost 2 years, like many other people. And he’s way out of Liam’s league. 

So while it is known throughout school that Theo is bi, he’s made out publicly with enough boys and girls alike, there’s no way someone like Theo would ever be into him. It’s not like he even acknowledged Liam’s existence. So there’s no way anything could ever happen between them. And now he has to tutor him in history. While it means he gets time to spend with his crush, he also knows that he needs to pretend like he’s just one of the other people attending this school, like he doesn’t have dreamed about him more times than he can count.

Mr. Hale is still looking at him expectantly, so he knows he spend too much time lost in his thoughts and should answer him. He swallows and tries to put his smile back on, even though he’s pretty sure even the teacher can tell it’s fake.

“No, it’s okay. I can do it”, he’s not sure who he tries to convince more. The teacher, or himself.

“I can ask someone else if you don’t want to do it. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do, just because I asked you too.” 

“As I said, I can do it. I was just surprised, that’s all”, Liam tries again. Thankfully, this time his voice sounds more confident, like he actually believes that he can do it.

“Okay, if you say so. Then I will give him your contact information and you can plan a date?” Mr. Hale suggests.

 _A date,_ Liam thinks. _He doesn’t even know how badly I want to take Theo on a date. But that’s not what’s happening._ Outwards he just nods and gives the teacher his phone number after he’s given a piece of paper and a pen, so that he can pass it on to Theo. After he leaves the classroom, the feeling of uneasiness from the moment he got asked to stay behind, is now back in full force. For the rest of the day, he dreads every incoming message on his phone. Has to convince himself to actually unlock his phone and read the message. Dreading the time when it will be Theo who messages him, asking him to set up their first tutoring lesson.

He didn’t eat much at dinner, making his mom look at him worriedly. But the nerves make him feel sick, so he doesn’t trust his body to keep more down. He excuses himself to bed early, hoping that his thoughts won’t keep him up too long. After what feels like ages, he finally falls into an uneasy sleep.

Liam gets woken up by the chime of his phone, signalling an incoming message from an unknown number. He knows exactly who it will be, but he can’t bring himself to open it yet. He just stares at the once again blank display. Going through every decision he ever made in his life that led to this situation.

Sighing, he looks at his alarm clock, noticing it’s just past midnight. He wonders why Theo would write to him at such an late hour, but quickly decides he doesn’t know enough about the other to know what might go through his head. 

Liam sighs loudly again, grabs the phone and unlocks it. There it is, the little one next to his whatsapp icon. Should he have changed his status before? What about his profile pic? What if Theo thought he was some stuck up idiot? He takes a moment to question his sanity, wondering what Theo will think about him. He has a crush on Theo, but he knows there will never be more between them than tutoring.

He clicks on the icon, and opens the chat from an unknown number. _“Tutoring 2mr after school @ library?”_ After he read the short message, he’s kinda disappointed. But what did he expect? It’s still Theo, the guy who probably didn’t even know he went to the same school as him before their teacher told him so. He sends a short “ _sure”_ , before he locks the phone, and tries to sleep again. 

Needless to say, he misses his alarms the next morning again and only wakes up when his mom told him he would be late for school if he didn’t wake up soon. This time he really almost arrives late to school because he spend more time in front of his closet, deciding what to wear, than he would admit to anyone. While he tried to look good today, and not just put on the first clothes he sees, he's not sure if he succeeded. 


End file.
